Christmas Gala Event
by Theresa471
Summary: Part two of the Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star Children's Cancer Charities Gala Event.
1. Chapter 1

_Christmas Gala Event_

 _Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star_

 _Children's Cancer Foundation_

 _Charities._

 _President Joey Waktins having a hard time with trying to keep the press away from her office. From inside of the Trump Towers hotel. For the past few weeks she been trying to finish up the last of the details with the Gala Event scheduled in four days._

 _Its been a hectic for her and everyone else getting the final details into order. Giving the 42 year old President a major head-ache._

 _And it seem that nothing was going right only the past few days. When just about all of the donations from all around the country and overseas have been received close to fifty million dollars._

 _Either in person, mail or wire transfers through the different bank organizations. Besides the Internet through a special web-site._

 _Even though she wasn't involved with the web-site directly. However she had gotten a report that just didn't jive with her records. With the difference having to be around close to $25.000._

 _For where this amount had gone. She had sent an e-mail to Eric Materson in charge having to asked why there was a difference. So far their was any answer in regard to her question._

 _Feeling some what frustrated for the moment. She knows some one that is probably willing to help in trying to figure out just where these funds had gone._

 _However she will certainly will need to keep it quiet as possible. Including the press for the most part. "God Forbid!" She doesn't wish to start a panic for when it comes to the Children's charities._

 _Taking her lunch-break looking at the time. She started to make a couple of phone calls before getting to the nitty-gritty._

 _Mystery writer Richard Castle was in his P.I. office for a change after the past few weeks on a tour for the local east-coast. And Black Pawn publishing when the cell-phone call came in from President Joey Waktins._

 _Currently for the moment. Castle was alone with his daughter Alexis, Hayley and two of the employees hired the past months. Were out in the field working the different cases for R.C. Investigations. And won't be back for at least another two hours or so._

 _And when he saw the number come up on his cell. He was some what surprised the president of the charities would be calling him in the first place._

 _He is able to take in a deep breath before answering the call. At least he's alone inside of his secret office. Even though all of the doors were closed and lock. In case some-one tried to break in or something._

 _"Castle. How can I help you President Waktins?" He asked in a soft tone of voice._

 _"Mr. Castle. I'm sorry to be bothering you this way. But something has come up in needing to speak to you about it right away." She says rather suspciously over the cell-phone. Making him thinking otherwise something differently was going on for the moment._

 _"How so Joey?" Using her first name this time around in order to lightened up the mood of the call. Along with tapping his fingers on the top of his marble desk of his secret office._

 _"Richard, I need to explain further. I can't be talking about this in my office or on the phone. Can I meet you some where neutral. Say in an hour like with the_ _ **Old Haunt**_ _." She made the suggestion to the mystery writer. "I will be able to reveal everything to you at the_ _ **Old Haunt**_ _in regard to something that is very dear to our hearts with the charities."_

 _All of a sudden it hit him smack-dead in his head. When she'd mention about the charities. And hopefully what she has to say will just turn out to be nothing at all._

 _Castle's adrenaline was racing for the moment before he's able to come back with a reply for the woman. "Ok. I will be there in an hour depending on the flow of traffic Joey. See you soon." He says before ending the call and getting himself ready._

 _The same can be said for Joey Waktins finishing up with getting herself ready to leave and the one piece of evidence. That is needed to reveal to the mystery writer aka police consultive. The complete truth of the subject matter._

 _But for now._

 _Richard Castle quickly sent off an texted message to his wife at the 12th precinct telling her of the issue at hand. All he wrote was of the following for when she received the text inside of her office having to be alone at the moment._

 _"Will be at_ _ **Old Haunt.**_ _Some type of problem with Children's Charities gala event. I will discuss it later with you. Rick."_

Chapter Two Up- Next


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two Christmas Gala Event_

 _Beckett's interest in what was said with his text message. Had her rather intrigued and apprehensive for when it involves any type of charities event. Including the Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star Cancer Research charity extremely important to her husband Richard Castle._

 _She will just have to be really patience for now. Until afterwards once he was done speaking with the president at the bar._

 _Getting up from her seat. She needed to be taking a bit of a walk outside of her office._

 _When she started to be in the area of the break-room. And in need of something to recharge her energies. Even though she's not aloud to have any type of coffee with having the twins. She decided to take out her apple-cider and yogurt to at least help fore-go with the sugar munchies for the moment._

 _And having to be thinking about the texted-message. Thank god Ryan or Esposito weren't around the bull-pen. Since the both detectives were in Central Park section checking on a lead for a new murder investigations._

 _She really didn't have all that much to do. Since all of the other officers were already given their new case files for the week. Along with the night-time crews, including all of the under-cover operations under Captain Thomas Anderson._

 _Taking a bit of a breather. She stayed seated in her chair getting some what comfortable. If that was ever possible with the pregnancy of her stomach staring up at her in the face for the moment._

 _All of a sudden inside the bull-pen ventilation seemed to have changed to chill her a little. Even though she tried to place it out of her mind at this time._

 _She was starting to worry for no reason. Even though she knows that her husband no doubt will either text her back or even come directly come here. After he was done with his chat with the president of the charities. Hopefully in her mind it will mostly be either it was going well or there was some type of crime has been involved._

 _And if this is the case. By the tone of what he wrote with the texted message. It'd sounded serious. And this wasn't a good thing for this time of the year._

 _Castle was hoping this was going to be worth while coming here in the first place. He was very lucky that the traffic on the way over wasn't all that bad. Muttering still to himself after receiving the call._

 _And when he walked inside after finding a parking spot in the back parking lot. It was semi-filled for the patrons to use or for other purposes._

 _Checking to make sure he wasn't tailed. Even though mostly it was his imagination as a true mystery writer. Walking inside to speak with Danny working behind the bar having to be taking care of his customers._

 _Danny is able to tell him. There is a woman sitting over in the corner waiting for him to be spoken with. "Thanks Danny. Order me my ususal Scotch and what ever the lady is having and bring it over to the table." Castle is able to give him the money and placing it on the counter top of the bar. Telling him to keep the rest of the change from the $20.00 bill._

 _"Thanks. I will be right over with the drinks Mr. Castle." Mean while Castle goes to walk slowly over to the woman from the charity organization._

 _She looks up from the table to see Richard Castle walking over to her. With a bit of a wide smile on her face having to see he was able to make it._

 _"Mr. Castle, I'm president Joey Waktins of the Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star charity foundation. I'm in need of your help in order to find out why $25.000 is missing from the charities Foundation accounts."_

 _"Really!" He said quietly having to be a civillian investigator for his P.I. business and of the 12th precinct. "And just why is that Joey?" He asked with a serious tone now after sitting down in his seat across from her position._

 _She is able to hand him a special computer disk file with the account numbers on it. Along with a copy of the report gathered off the computer terminal. And for where the Vice President Adam Geoffries has been in charge of collecting the funds for the Children's charities. "I just don't understand it Mr. Castle. As to why he would be doing this in the first place for when it comes to cancer research for the children." She says some what sullen with her response._

 _"What makes anyone wishing to steal or even murder during this special time of the year?" Castle replied taking a brief look at the folder in front of him. Including sucking in a deep breath before continuing on with his scanning for a speed-reader._

 _"Even though this file is confidential. Some-how Geoffries was able to tapped into the system and still some what steal from the accounts. Since he's the only one that has the account number/pass-word besides myself. Unless he's given it to some-one else." She would be feeling some-what miserable for this particular moment._

 _"I will check into this further Joey, and let you know of what myself and my friends at the 12th precinct are able to find out." As he clarifies further to her when Danny comes over with another round of drinks and asking on whether anyone of them. Had expressed wishing to order food as well to go with the second round of drinks._

 _"Matter in fact I need to eat something since I barely had anything earlier this morning for breakfast. I will order a Chicken Salad sandwich with a salad and some type of pie if possible!" She asked with the waiter/bartender writing the order down on his ordering pad._

 _"I will have a cheeseburger with the usual fries. But I will order another round of drinks." Taking out of his coat pocket another $20.00 to give to his associate with a slight smile and a shift of his position to get a better sitting position._

 _Joey was immensely impressed with the mystery writer for the most part. And with any type of satisfication, he will be able to figure it out just what the heck is going on with the missing monies._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three Christmas Gala Event

Parking the car inside of the under-ground garage of the Loft. He was able to find his favorite spot very close to the entrance of the elevator. In order for him to get up-stairs without a problem.

Otherwise he would be thinking about what Joey had said about the pass-word for the accounts. He will have to discuss it further with Hayley at the office. Since she's some what of a whiz in cracking codes and pass-words. Just maybe she and Alexis will be able to come up with something they could use with saving the charities.

It will be some what of a complete shame. On whether or not the news leaks out in regard to the lost of that kind of funds for the charities. But for now. He was extremely happy to be home to his wife and son.

One thing for sure.

It's going to be interesting to see what his wife has to say about the stolen funds, ith a crime having been committed by who ever. Ad no doubt in his opinion, his wife will no doubt come up with a plan in order to bring out the **Culprit** out into the open.

Never the less. It's going to see just who exactly is the smart one in the family. As Castle starts to chuckle to himself just prior to getting off the elevator and towards the entrance of the loft.

"Are you serious Castle?" His wife tells him inside of his office having told her of the information and his plan to bring in Adam Geoffries. "But its not going to happen until the night of the Gala. Since everyone is going to be there for the charities event."

"Do you realize just how much in man-power it's going to cost the city in order to protect everyone that evening?" She says revealing the information to her husband.

"I know how much Kate. I just don't like to see this happening in the first place for when it comes to children and the cancer research. And besides it shouldn't take all that long. Once it leaks out about the monies having been stolen just prior to the award ceremony. Geoffries won't be able to keep a straight face. Once the call is made on his cell-phone just prior." As Castle huffed his response with Beckett moving away to check on Reece first.

In order for her to call her detectives, The Police Commisioner and most importantly Inspector Victoria Gates. The one person that needs to give the permission and the man-hours for the protection for the charities event. and with being a large under taking with the plan totally.

Castle had a number of recommendations to be made with the evening. Even though it may not be taken likely on the part of his wife. But never the less. He's going to try really hard in order to change her mind before the Gala begins.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four Christmas Gala Event

Even though having to be a large under taking with the plan. All was in order to proceed. Even Victoria Gates after being advised of the situation, she was able to grant the man-hours. Including the police commissioner once Captain Kate Beckett and Richard Castle were able to explain the entire situation, and whats to be done.

Including the call to be made to Adam Geoffries just prior to entering the Trump Towers gala event.

Everyone was going to be there. With the press coverage to be some-what heavy for all of the local tv-stations.

Meanwhile inside.

Everything was going according to plan with everyone dressed in under cover clothing instead of the normal poice uniforms. This includes Kevin Ryan, Javier Esposito and L.T scatter about the banquet hall and several hundred people attending.

Castle dressed in his black-tux looking handsome as ever. And to the liking of his wife wearing a special maternity black sequin gown in order to hide her baby bump. Along with the earrings, necklace and earring to match looking like Angels.

She and Castle would be wearing mikes and special video cameras on their clothing. Once they are to make contact with Geoffries and Joey from inside the banquet hall for the award ceremony.

Even though Geoffries having arrived in his limo with Joey and others. Spotters had made the comment to those involved with the investigation. Geoffries seemed some what out of character with being some what fidgetry and extremely quiet getting out first from the limo.

With a line full of reporters from the different tv stations. Tried his best to steer clear of them. Even though in a few moments. He's going to be getting that special phone call. This call will certainly tell the tale and his crime.

Making his way into the entrance of the hotel filled with all types of personalitities. When all of a sudden he heard from inside of his tux pocket vest. His cell-phone vibrating instead of placing on ring for the event.

In order to answer the call. He needed to find a men's room or close to one. This was a call that needed to be answered inspite of the situation.

It only took a moment in order to feel some-what shaken to the core. Having to start arguing with someone on the other-side of the call in regard to what he's done with the taking of the $25.000.

"You won't get away with this who ever you are. I will be sure to hunt you done to get even." He deadpan's with his response to be insinuating something to do with the charities. He was differently pissed off that's for sure.

Anyone that was under-cover inside the banquet could tell that Geoffries was quite upset with the phone-call.

So they left it along for a few minutes before the next call comes in to really put him over the freakin edge.

But for now. Everyone involved with the Children's charity event was able to relax some what with the start. Everyone invited were seated at their seats including Castle having taken out his speech to go over. While his wife, James Patterson and a few of the other authors sitting at the table were rather enjoying themselves withthe event.

Patterson even made a comment directed at Castle. Telling him to be the best of the best. Including with the old cliche of don't break a leg once he's called to the podium to speak.

Thinking too much about the case. The comment by James Patterson really didn't bother him all that much, since his mind was else where. Though Castle didn't have anything to drink as yet in order to feel some what intoxicated.

For which Patterson didn't think so in his opinion otherwise.

Finale

That final call came in from the one person. He never expected to hear from and that was president Joey Watkins accusing him of stealing.

Watkins would be waiting for him on the second level near the men's room. He was fitted with a vest underneath in order to protect him further. While the under-cover officers will be watching and waiting for Geoffries to make his move on Watkins.

As for Richard Castle. He would be called to the podium to make his speech in front of hundreds for the charities. Taking in a deep breath getting up from his seat. As everyone in the banquet hall clapping away. Including his own wife doing the same to be very proud of him.

Among all of the reporters inside taking pictures with their cameras, phones or even the tv stations.

Walking up to the podium. Taking out his specks in order to read his speech. Looking out into the audience, as he takes a deep sighed breath before he begins.

Meanwhile.

Upstairs Geoffries was quivering with his nerves. With his hand behind him holding his revolver ready to take aim.

But it didn't happened. His consequences of what was done. His revolver having been knocked out from his back from behind. From one of the under-cover officers coming out of the men's room. Telling him to hold still, along with being under arrest for fraud and eight other counts with stealing charities funds.

Esposito, Ryan and the others came over to cart the suspect out of the banquet level and out the back entrance to lead down stairs garage. With the police van having to be waiting to take the suspect for questioning further.

The under-cover officer placing the metallic cuffs in the back with both of his wrists took him out.

While Ryan walked over to Joey asking on whether he was all right with the entire affair behind everyone now. And hopefully the Children's Fundation will be able to florish in the years to come.

With a smile on his face. Joey is able to finally relax telling the officers a big thank you for a job well-done with catching the culprit. He needed to be down stairs and back to his assign seat and catch the rest of the proceedings.

It's just too bad he had to missed Richard Castle speech. Even though he will always be able to watch it on the video feed later, computer or tv report.

Afterwards the entire evening was a huge success for everyone around. Even though more donations had been taken in from various of sources. But most importantly. Geoffries was able to waive his rights to a lawyer. As he would be able to give the entire story as to why he stole the funds in the first place. In order to keep up with his gambling, drinking and the ladies to cost him close to $25.000.

And the one reason why he stole the funds with no regret.

But for Richard Castle and his wife. She was extremely proud of him this evening after a ten minute speech. He'd everyone in tears after he was done before walking away to head on back to his table, Beckett getting up from her seat to hug him gracefully.

Otherwise. It was going to be a different story once the writer and his wife were able to finally get home to his son and his bed-room making sure to lock the door. After a most successful evening...

The End


End file.
